


At the mere memory

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheith69min, Theme: Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: Sheith69min            Theme: Scars"When Keith felt his scar touched, he stopped suddenly and no sound came out of his lips.His body stiffened when his hand remained in that position, letting guess that Shiro had not realized it. Yet the rigidity of Keith's body alarmed Shiro, who was now looking into his eyes.Keith tried to say something, anything but he couldn't. He was out of breath, as if he had received a blow in the chest, taking his breath away.Feel the warmth of Shiro's hand on his scar had brought him back to that day, to the unbearable warmth of the blade that had given him that scar.[...]Shiro looked at him confused and, following his gaze, he realized that his eyes were on his scars.<< Do you still think about them? Still they hurts? >> Keith asked with a faint voice.Shiro looked down."





	At the mere memory

Shiro looked up at the sky as usual when he wanted to take a break, but this time a different desire had made room in his heart guiding him to look up that evening.

It was now, several days, that he did it. How much time, however, had passed he was no longer certain. Days, weeks, months? Yet his gaze always ended there, hoping to see him arrive together with the other paladins.

That evening, something different was in the air. As a sensation.

Although several minutes had passed, Shiro didn't move and waited until a smile was born spontaneously on his lips when he saw a shimmer in the distance approaching.

Keith was tired.

Shiro could read it clearly in his eyes, and yet when their eyes met something was illuminated in them.

Keith approached him apologizing for not being able to contact him during the mission. Shiro told him that it wasn't important now but that everyone had returned safe and sound.

Keith returned the smile without adding anything else, knowing that those words hid something more, deeper, just for him.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you."

Words that didn't need to be said because it was clear in his gaze, sweet and loving, turned only to him.

They walked down the corridor side by side with Keith's hand brush against Shiro's in an attempt to shorten the distance, to put an end to that torture. That play that they were obliged to stage every time they were around the people. Composed and ordered, the captain and the leader of Voltron. Nothing more.

Shiro's heart started to pound hard in his chest when he began to glimpse the corner, already aware of what would happen once both had turned, away from the prying eyes of others.

Once passed, as Shiro had expected, he found himself with his back against the wall pushed by Keith who now looked at him with desire.

Shiro couldn't utter a word, interrupted by the soft lips of the other.

Although that kiss was full of passion and impatience, Shiro could still feel all the love and worry that was hidden in it.

He returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm, hoping that Keith could feel how much he had missed him.

Keith broke away when he heard, with difficulty, the sound of footsteps approaching in their direction.

He looked down, looking at his feet as his cheeks began to warm up, avoiding the eyes of anyone who had passed close to them.

He cleared his throat when they were left alone again, as if to shake off the embarrassment.

<< I should take a shower. >> Keith said alluding to the bad smell that emanated due to the days spent in the mission.

<< Yeah, you should. >> Shiro joked, earning a playful punch from Keith who, however, couldn't help but laugh.

Keith bit his lower lip and looked at his own hand, which went to squeeze the other's hand.

Shiro watched their fingers intertwine as he returned his grip. He felt a light pull, an invitation to look up.

When he did, his throat suddenly dried out of sight.

Keith looked at him with a mischievous smile and with half bust already in the direction of his room.

<< Will you join me? >>

He knew he could never say no.

The hot water fell along Shiro's bare back as he bent his head to kiss Keith that holding his hands on Shiro's neck in an attempt to feel him closer. Those of Shiro were clenched in fists, leaning against the wall, chaining Keith between it and his body.

Unlike the kisses they had exchanged in the corridor, these were slower, unhurried, as if they were doing it for the first time, as if they were discovering each other's taste.

A hand of Keith came down slowly, caressing the chest of Shiro till the sculpted abs.

Shiro nibbled Keith's lower lip softly, letting the shower fill with Keith's moans as he shifted his attention to his inviting neck, kissing his skin and sucking it while Keith turned his head slightly to give him free access.

Shiro's prosthesis slid between Keith's nipples, teasing one of them, causing a shiver down Keith's back to the cold but pleasant contact, while the hand that had remained until now on the wall went to Keith's face and caressed his cheek.

When Keith felt his scar touched, he stopped suddenly and no sound came out of his lips.

His body stiffened when his hand remained in that position, letting guess that Shiro had not realized it. Yet the rigidity of Keith's body alarmed Shiro, who was now looking into his eyes.

Keith tried to say something, anything but he couldn't. He was out of breath, as if he had received a blow in the chest, taking his breath away.

Feel the warmth of Shiro's hand on his scar had brought him back to that day, to the unbearable warmth of the blade that had given him that scar.

When Shiro, confused and worried by the sudden reaction, tried to lift his face to make sure their eyes met, Keith lost control.

Instinctively he stretched his arms towards Shiro's chest, pushing him away.

<< No! >> He screamed breathless, succeeding in sending away Shiro only a few steps due to the sudden lack of strength.

The need to get away prevailed over logic. He tried to back away but the wall prevented him by violently banging his head against it, sending out a scream of pain.

He put his hands to his head, closing his eyes and letting himself slide against the wall, ending on the floor of the shower, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his forehead against them.

<< Keith! >> Called him alarmed Shiro, instinctively extending a hand but stopped when, hearing the breathlessness of Keith to bring some air to the lungs, he finally realized what was happening.

Keith was having a panic attack.

Shiro slowly knelt down to reach the other's height, trying not to let the worry and anxiety take over.

He called him softly but Keith continued to ignore him, still struggling for air.

Shiro frowned. He wasn't sure his presence helped. After all, he was the cause of all this, he had wounded him. But Shiro knew he couldn't leave him alone at that moment and so insisted, without haste.

<< Keith, can I touch you? >>

Keith nodded, still unable to formulate a complete sentence.

Shiro approached slowly, keeping his hands up, in sight even though Keith still had his head down.

Shiro touched his hands, studying his reaction. When he saw that Keith allowed him, he took his hands away from his head slowly.

Taking advantage of the proximity, Shiro controls the conditions. No blood, fortunately, but this wouldn't stop him from taking him to the infirmary later. No matter how much he would have complain.

Keith finally raised his head when he felt both of his hands on Shiro's hand as the prosthesis was busy turning off the water.

<< Don't- don't go. >> He begged him, continuing to breathe through his mouth.

<< I'm here. >> Shiro reassured him, relieved to hear him speak. << Let's breathe together, okay? >> Shiro asked, showing him an encouraging smile when the other nodded.

Fortunately, Shiro knew what to do in these cases. He too had suffered from it several times in the past.

In the shower echoed Keith's breathing that was stabilizing thanks to Shiro's guidance.

<< S- sorry. >>

<< Don't apologize, you're doing great. >>

<< No. >> Keith shook his head.

Shiro looked at him confused and, following his gaze, he realized that his eyes were on his scars.

<< Do you still think about them? Still they hurts? >> Keith asked with a faint voice.

Shiro looked down.

<< I'm sorry. >>

<< No. >> Keith answered with pain. << It wasn't what I meant, it's not your fault. >>

Silence fell.

<< Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. >>

<< No, I'm glad you share your concerns with me. I don't want you to suffer in silence. >> Said Shiro. << It's my fault anyway. We've never really talked about it. >>

<< It's okay, the Earth needed us. >>

Keith breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he had regained control of his body. << And we're talking about it now. >>

<< It's true. >>

<< I love you, Shiro. >> Keith said, feeling suddenly the need as if to remind him. Any challenge that the future reserved for him, nothing could ever change the feelings he felt for him.

<< I know, I love you too. >>

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
>  And I hope it came out well, I always have trouble describing such scenes since I too suffer from it and, for some reason, the description makes me have one.  
>  I was very undecided who have to the panic attack but in the end I opted for Keith, I hope it goes well.  
>  Tell me what you think!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
